Work will continue on the investigation of the exact relationship of changes in calcium levels and the onset of seizure activity in spinal and cortical tissue. Study of the effects of changing calcium and potassium levels on neuronal function in isolated hippocampal slices will be completed. An investigation will begin of the relationship of peripheral and central neuronal function in relation to changing levels of calcium activity in blood plasma and the internal environment of brain cells (e.g. calcium-deficiency tetany), and the permeability of the blood-brain barrier to calcium under various physiological and pathological conditions.